That Christmas Eve
by Soul Stance
Summary: A raven haired boy meets a blue eyed blond when he visits the grave of his parents on christmas eve.That blond sits next to a grave with the name so worn out.Why? slight NaruSasu SasuNaru one shot


**T**hat **C**hristmas **E**ve

**B**y:**S**oul **S**tance

* * *

White snow falls from the heavens as Uchiha Sasuke watches each cold flake carefully from the security of his bedroom window. Sasuke is an orphan. The younger brother of Uchiha Itachi who is currently out working. 16 year old Sasuke is alone on Christmas Eve...all to himself...until an idea came to him:visiting his parents. 

Sasuke walked slowly over to the graves of his mother and father. He put out a hand to rub the snow off the head stones and kneeled at the same time. Sasuke remembered the day when he was given the news by Itachi. God ,that day he was devastated and cried for a month ,cried for his parents who died in a car crash on such a great day to be together... Christmas Eve.

The raven haired boy with his head close to the ground of ice quickly lost himself in thought. A blond haired boy turned around and had to put his head down close to Sasuke ,close to his ear and said in almost a whisper,"You shouldn't keep your face that close to the ice."

Sasuke looked into the eyes of the owner of that voice. He saw blue ,a blue so sad and so pure ,clearly showing pain and slightly showing hints of confusion. Sasuke didn't realize how long he was staring at those eyes. The blond gave the stranger an odd look and sat back right in front of a head stone next to the grave of Sasuke's mother. In an attempt to start a conversation the blond said,"I'm Naruto."

Now taking interest in this blond he said simply,"Sasuke." Happy of his achievment ,Naruto grinned like a child who got a puppy for Christmas. Sasuke didn't even notice he was smiling ,a thing he doesn't do often. What stopped him after a minute was that Naruto wasn't wearing a coat ,just a plain white T shirt and jeans. And here he was ,completly covered talking to some guy who wasn't even wearing a coat in December!

Sasuke immediately offered his coat to Naruto. He accepted the coat but then Sasuke got cold. After 15 minutes of fussing back and forth about who should get the coat they were sharing it under a tree since now nature seemed to start a blizard ,oh joy. Both boys blushed beet red as they shared the big coat wrapped around them with their bodies touching and feeling each others warmth that radiated off their bodies.

They spoke about what they would rather be doing instead of in a blizzard. And about little things like favorite colors and foods ,well really Naruto telling Sasuke. Naruto was getting sleepy as he showed Sasuke a picture of his friends at a party. Sasuke said it was nice but before he could finish that ,Naruto kissed him quickly and hoped for the best. Sasuke was stuck with his mouth open ,trying to process what had just happened. Naruto looked at Sasuke with a scared expression. Sasuke thought about this ,then smiled calmly and kissed Naruto back more passionately. Both fell asleep before anything else could happen:Naruto in Sasuke's arms.

Next morning Naruto was no were to be found. Sasuke thought the blond probably went home or something. But he found a picture in his coat pocket...the one with the friends at a party. An address to a party this Christmas in the back!Wait!Christmas!!!Sasuke thought what the hell, go to the party!So he ran home and saw Itachi and gave him a hug!A hug!Why the hell ARE SASUKE AND ITACHI HUGGING??Well its unheard of but Itachi smiled. As Sasuke ran out the house after a shower and clothes change ,Itachi had never seen his brother so happy.

Sasuke reached the house of the adress .Knocked and was greeted by a self opening door. The raven haired boy went in when he heard talking and laughter. He hurried in deeper passing mega hallways to the source. He entered. Silence spread to fourteen people drinking soda a dog and one of them was practically eating chips at the speed of light. "Is this the party hosted by the Hyuuga family?" asked Sasuke. One with long brown hair and white eyes gave a nod,"Who are you, who let you in ,and why are you here?" Sasuke replied,"My name is Sasuke ,the door was open ,and looking for a boy named Naruto who left me this." He showed them the picture with the party.

"Naruto?" asked a boy with a dog on his head. Sasuke nodded. Everyone looked away painfully. "He's been dead for over two years." said a girl with pink hair. Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. He couldn't breath and whispered almost painfully,"dead?"Everyone gave a nod. But then for some reason he still felt happy because these people could tell him of Naruto. Sasuke sat down and asked smiling,"What was Naruto like?"

* * *

The Uchihas were a bit OOC but I wanted happiness...The people were konoha 11 and the sand siblings.Insperation by:linkin park-My December. 


End file.
